World Walker: Escape from Hell Story 1
(Yes well, I'm going to tell you now, that there is a character here, that doesn't do much as of yet, so please bare with me, in future stories when she appears I'll try to make her more useful to the plot. So sorry if I annoyed or angered any feminists) Story 1 By ZombieKiller123 Todd sprinted down a long, cave like corridor, grasping his friend's, Johanna's, hand. They were both equally terrified. A small army of demons were chasing them down through Hell-Beta, an afterlife dimension, home to the powerful demon-lord Ba'al. "Come on Johanna!" Todd yelled, tugging at her by her wrist. Even though they were far away from the center of Hell-Beta, where Ba'al remains imprisoned, they could hear his might deep voice call out, "Capture the living mortals! Make them suffer here as the shades do!" Todd shoved Johanna ahead of him. She stopped and protested, "Todd, you can't stop now. You were just telling me to keep going! You're going to get killed by those...things!" Todd ignored her, taking a deep breath. "Let's hope this works." Todd said. He opened his hand, a ball of light formed in his palm. Johanna questioned, "How'd you do that?" The army of abominations stopped dead in their tracks. They glared, as the boy tossed the ball up and down. As beings of darkness, the demons backed away from the light, leaving only their most powerful members of their cluster to fight. The leader stepped up first. He was large, and muscular, large ram like horns, many writhing tentacles on his back. "Mortal fool, you are in the pits of a hell. Even if you incapasicate us, we will not die. We are already here, where are we to go?" the demon asked, in a condensending and smug voice. Todd smirked and said, "To nothingness!" Todd threw the ball, exploding on impact, sending the demon aback. The demon, Zemka, opened his maw and barfed out a ball of hellfire towards the two. Todd, out of instinct, placed his palms out in front of him, creating a shield of mystical energy. The minions of Ba'al sprinted, and collectively managed to shatter the shield, sending Todd, toppling backwards and falling on the ground with Johanna. "Ow...OK that didn't quiet work." Todd said, holding his head, his pain magnified by the energies of Hell-Beta. Then the two of them saw a pair of black leather shoes. They looked up and saw him. The man who brought them to this horrible dimension. "Nilrem!" Todd snapped. The dark wizard floated before them. Nilrem then said, "You brought this upon yourself Todd. You had to dabble into magic... you had to find the Mana Stream..." "Hey I didn't know what it was!" "Silence!" Nilrem fired dark magical energy, towards the duo, only for Todd to counter it with a beam of his own. As the blasts rivaled each other Nilrem then said, annoyed, "If you thinking I'm going to do this "Laser War" thing I'm not!" With that, he used his free hand to shoot out lighting. Todd yelled in agony, as he was simaltaniously electricutaed and being pushed into the ground. "Todd!" Johanna cried out, throwing a rock at Nilrem, who summoned a wall to vaporise it. "And don't think you can escape to Paradise by dying! For The Creator of All Himself said, "No Soul shall leave a Hell."" Todd could actually feel his bady failing. "Johanna...I'm sorry...for all of this. I lo-..." Todd muttered, before a shining light came from the side of the wall. "No..." Nilrem said, as his attacks were suddenly shut down. Todd looked at the light. "What...Who is that?" Johanna asked. The Light spoke, "Nilrem. You have no powers in My presence." From the light came a pair of winged beings. Due to their terrifying appearence, both Todd and Johanna screamed in horror. "Fear us not Johanna and Todd. For we are allies of yours from The Creator of All. We are here to free you from this hell dimension and back to your world." Todd nodded, at the figures. But when he did the demons returned. "Looks like we got company," said the first angel, pulling out a flaming sword, hacking away the demons that appeared. He vanished as he deepedn himself into the army, in hopes of slaying all of them. The second angel was about to grab them both and return them, when Todd struggled to stand. "Take Johanna, back to Earth. I still have some work to do." "Is this what you want?" asked the angel. "Yes." The being looked at the Light with a questioned look on his face. The Light whispered to the angel. With that the angel grabbed the girl. "Be careful," the both said as they returned to the living dimension. Nilrem took this chance to tackle the boy, grab his neck with both hands and slam him against the wall. "I don't need magic to kill a brat like you!" growled Nilrem. Todd then gagged, "It helps though." Todd placed a hand on Nilrem's chest,and he was sent flying, his chest on fire. Nilrem was slammed against the wall, the pain was dulled, because the pain increasement effect was lowered when the Light came and that he was drawing some of the energies of Hell-Beta. Todd raised a hand and some stones lifted into the air. He closed his fist, causing them to become little pellets. With a single thought, the pellets projected and were lodged into the man's body. Nilrem however didn't mind it. "I've lived for 3000 years, do you think rock bullets would do anything?" "No, but this will." Todd smirked. Todd vanished. "What? Where is he?!" In a puff of smoke, Todd kicked Nilrem in the back of the head, and vanished when Nilrem turned to confront him. He repeated the process, until Nilrem grabbed his throat again. "I have you now. You're powers are weak. I can beat you even if I don't have my powers." Todd could repeat what he did before, that would just stupid. But a new plan formulated. Todd then yelled at the angel, "I would wish to return to Earth!" The angel sliced another demon's head. "I can't you're still holding onto Nilrem!" "Don't worry about it!" "Is this what you want?" "YES!" With a click of the angel's fingers he and Nilrem returned to Earth. Nilrem tossed Todd aside, as orbs of dark energy encircled his fists. "Fool, you gave my powers back to me!" "But you're no longer immune to pain!" Todd said, stomping his foot, sending a spike of rock flying into the sky. Then like a missle the spike fell and nearly impaled the dark wizard. Todd then releashed fire balls of various sizes and intensities, lighting bolts, hotter than any bolt formed by nature, and winds, strong enough to tear skin from bone. Nilrem punched and kicked the fire balls, made a sheild for the lightning. But the winds was too much, sending him flying backwards into a nearby tree, sending it toppling on top of him, trapping him. Todd walked up to him, a fire ball in his fist. "Go ahead. Do it. Kill me, send me to Hell." Nilrem egged on. Todd closed his hand, the ball of flames vanishing. "Nice try... I've got universes to save from the demons of the Pandora Hell you unleashed upon the Omniverse." Nilrem finally managed to move the tree off of him and stood up, fire balls ablaze. "Damn you!" he yelled, throwing the fireballs towards the boy as he vanished, teleporting into an alternate universe, to kill the Pandoa demons. "Ba'al is coming Todd," Nilrem warned no one in particular. "And when he does... you and all who oppose him... will be eraticated. All heroes in the Omniverse will be destroyed. May their blood and sins be Ba'al's pathway to power!" End (I'm hope you all enjoyed it, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think could have been better'' and give '''advice. And I'm going to apologize for the deus ex machina towards the middle and the random rant from the villain. Thank you for reading. I hope to write more in the future.)'' Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Superhero Category:ZombieKiller123